


Three Drinks, One Redhead and a Terribly Awkward Situation

by Ombre_Blanche



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi-Sensei, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, university student Kuroko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ombre_Blanche/pseuds/Ombre_Blanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kise had been the ones to drag him out to a club that night. And, in all honesty, if the world didn’t hate him, it would have been one of the best nights of his life. But no, that’s not how things work. Instead, all it takes is three drinks and a redhead to create what is quite possibly the most uncomfortable situation of his entire life.<br/>Because Akashi Seijuurou just HAD to be his professor, didn't he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night That Started Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simply_average](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/gifts).



Kuroko frowns as Aomine and Kise push a glass of alcohol in front of him.

“Kurokocchi, you need to celebrate!” Kise yells at him through the din of the club, and Kuroko glances at his friend blankly.

“I’m still 18. I’m not of age,” Kuroko says, and Aomine snorts.

“And you think we are?” Aomine asks him incredulously, “Tomorrow morning, we’re starting University at the schools of our choice! Loosen up, Tetsu! We’re here to celebrate,” Aomine tells him, and Kuroko, despite his reservations, finds himself sighing, and agreeing.

Three drinks in, and suddenly everything seems more beautiful to Kuroko.

“Aominecchi, let’s go dance!” Kise says abruptly, “and Kurokocchi too!”

Kuroko declines politely, saying the alcohol has upset his balance. Even if the world is slightly woozy and everything seems funnier and more appealing than it normally did, Kuroko still had enough presence of mind to remind himself that dancing was _definitely_ _not_ a good idea.

Kise pouts a little, but thankfully gives up and launches himself into the crowd with Aomine. Kuroko watches with a slight smile as Aomine and Kise chat up the flock of girls that surround them. He would miss spending time with them. Kuroko stops his train of thought abruptly, and silently giggles to himself. He doesn’t know why he had been getting worried all of a sudden. Knowing Kise and Aomine, the three of them would stay in touch, whether or not Kuroko liked it.

“Excuse me?”

Kuroko turns around, only to come face to face with quite literally the most _handsome_ man he’d ever seen. His breath hitches slightly as he observes the man in front of him. The stranger has the most beautiful, fire-red hair he had ever seen and his eyes are a matching, mesmerizing shade of red. The half-smile dancing on his lips is dangerously alluring, and it takes everything Kuroko has not to stare.

“Yes?” Kuroko asks, and frowns when the word comes out slightly slurred.

“I’m Akashi Seijuurou,” the redhead says confidently. “My friends sent me here, as a kind of dare,” Akashi confesses, pointing to a nearby table. Sure enough, when Kuroko glances in that direction, he sees a group of people staring at them expectantly. Before Kuroko has time to feel awkward about that, however, Akashi continues, “May I offer you a drink?”

“Sure,” Kuroko agrees, more than happy to keep his attention fixed on the man in front of him. “I’m-” he pauses for just a second, “Tetsuya.”

“Tetsuya,” Akashi says slowly, as though savouring each sound, and Kuroko finds his cheeks growing hot. Whether it is out of embarrassment, attraction or because of the alcohol, the blue haired boy isn’t sure. He figures it’s probably a combination of all three.

“So, tell me, what do you do for a living, Tetsuya?” Akashi asks, and Kuroko, knows he’d be in trouble if he revealed his true age. His mind races and Kuroko blurts the first thing that comes to mind.

“I work as a kindergarten teacher,” he answers promptly. It isn’t a complete lie. That is his dream for the future, but Akashi doesn’t need to know that he isn’t living said dream quite yet.

At hearing this, Akashi smiles, looking a little surprised. A happy little glint dances in his eyes at the information and Kuroko can’t help but relish the reaction.

“What a coincidence, I happen to be a teacher as well,” Akashi answers, and Kuroko can’t help but notice how intensely the redhead is staring at him. Kuroko watches Akashi stare at his lips as he takes another slow sip from his drink and lick his lips.

The more Kuroko looks into those beautiful, lust filled eyes, the more he can’t help the growing feeling of “screw it” settling in his stomach. There’s a rational part of his mind telling him to get a hold of himself, but something tells him that that isn’t what either he or Akashi truly want.

“May I have a taste?” Akashi asks, gesturing lightly, elegantly at Kuroko’s drink.

He nods, and before he knows it, Akashi has captured his hand, still holding the glass, and brings the drink up to his lips. Kuroko never thought that someone drinking could be so sexy. When Akashi places the glass back onto the table, he doesn’t retract his hand from over Kuroko’s and instead begins to draw mindless patterns on his wrist.

And that is exactly what does him in.

As he leans over to kiss Akashi on the lips, the only thought in his mind is that his first time is going to be a one-night stand.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko barely remembers the taxi ride to his apartment, as most of it is spent with he and Akashi furiously making out in the back of the vehicle. In fact, Kuroko doesn’t register much as he and Akashi come crashing into his home. Someway, somehow, they made it to his bedroom and are both on his bed, Akashi pressing down against him.

The redhead is kissing and nibbling at every piece of skin on his chest, and for a second, Kuroko wonders when the hell he took his shirt off. That train of thought vanishes almost as quickly as it appeared when Akashi begins undoing his belt.

“Aka –” he begins, only to be cut off by a rough kiss.

“Call me Seijuurou,” he breathes out, voice thick and husky.

Kuroko barely has time to process this as all too suddenly, his pants and boxers have been removed, leaving him completely naked and half hard in front of the redhead. A shudder runs through his spine as heat and wetness engulf his member, and Kuroko can’t help the soft, pleasured keen than escapes his lips.

His hands automatically bury themselves in Akashi’s hair as the redhead bobs up and down on his shaft. It feels ridiculously good and if Kuroko had had more presence of mind to care about anything, he would be embarrassed by how close to the edge he was after such a short amount of time.

Kuroko tugs at Akashi’s hair, as means of a warning and a request. He doesn’t want to finish so soon.

“S-Seijuurou,” he pants softly, pleadingly. Kuroko watches the effect it has on the redhead as his pupils dilate even more than he thought possible.

“Please,” he begs in between pants, “Fuck me, Seijuurou.”

The second the words come out of his lips, however, Akashi has disappeared from view. His confusion, thankfully, only lasts a few seconds as Akashi comes back into view, this time, however, the man is completely naked save for his boxer briefs which are, very obviously, tented. Kuroko doesn’t realise he is staring until Akashi kneels down in front of him and spreads his legs apart.

He is only allowed to feel embarrassed for a second before warm, slick fingers are prodding at his entrance. The feeling isn’t entirely foreign, as Kuroko has fingered himself before, but it still comes as something of a surprise when Akashi’s fingers bury themselves inside him.

Akashi is quick but still mindful of Kuroko as he stretches him, and soon Kuroko is a quivering mess under the redhead. He can hear himself mindlessly, desperately begging Akashi to _fuck him please god he needs him inside now._

His mind is a hazy mix of need and lust and when Akashi retracts his fingers, Kuroko is momentarily put off. That doesn’t last long, however, as Akashi is once again on top of him. They are kissing again, frenzied and desperate, and Kuroko only barely catches the sound of plastic tearing.

Their kiss breaks momentarily as Akashi slips the condom on and lubes himself up. The second that’s done, the redhead’s lips immediately crash back into Kuroko’s. He feels the hot press of something large against his entrance and moans as Akashi slowly slips inside him. The stretch isn’t painful, thanks to how well he had been prepared, but it is rather overwhelming.

When Akashi is fully sheathed inside him, the two take a second to catch their breath and adjust. Kuroko is the first to move and this evidently surprises Akashi as he inhales sharply. The redhead immediately grabs Kuroko’s waist and begins to thrust in and out a steady, pleasurable rhythm.

Kuroko can’t help the desperate, helpless sounds that escape his lips and slowly but surely, Akashi’s thrusts come faster and harder until they’re both gasping and near the edge.

Kuroko comes first with a strangled cry of “Seijuurou” on his lips, and the redhead comes only seconds later.

They both collapse onto the bed, and soon enough, the sweet lull of post orgasmic bliss and exhaustion washes over Kuroko as he falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko wakes up in the morning with his head pounding and a dull ache in his eyes making him want to curse the sun for existing.

It takes a second for him to pull his thoughts together. He knows he’s in bed but the last thing he remembers is being in a club with Aomine and Kise… He doesn’t remember how or when he got home. Slowly, reluctantly, Kuroko gets out of bed, intent of fetching himself a very large glass of water.

When he catches sight of himself in the full length mirror in his room, however, realisation dawns on him and his cheeks redden.

It all comes rushing back. Why he was home, why he had so many love bites all over him and how Akashi had been the first person to take him.

Blushing, he grabs his phone from on the floor and taps the screen awake.

The first things he sees sends a wave of panic and adrenaline coursing through him.

7:15 AM.

A muffled curse escapes his lips, and he rushes to the shower. In a panicked rush, Kuroko finds himself getting ready in record time. Just before leaving his apartment, however, he spots a note on the kitchen table. The note reads “I’d love for us to get to know each other better –Akashi Seijuurou” with a phone number written in elegant handwriting.

Kuroko debates for a minute, before placing the note in his wallet. Even though he doubts he’ll ever call Akashi, he would at least have something to remember the redhead by.

He quickly grabs his keys, and dashes out to his car. Kuroko prays that there isn’t any traffic, or else there’s no way he’ll make his 8:00 AM class.

Thankfully, there isn’t much traffic and he arrives at school sooner than anticipated. His relief is only momentary, however, as he walks into the wrong class room.

Shit.

He pulls out his schedule and asks the nearest security guard for directions. Apparently, his classroom is on the complete opposite side of the building. He barely has time to thank the security guard before he’s running as fast as his legs will allow. A quick glance at his phone and his heart sinks in his chest.

He’s late.

It’s his first day of class, and he’s late. He dashes through the hallways and prays to god the professor isn’t in yet, because he’s completely screwed otherwise and –

Everything comes to a crashing halt when a smooth voice stops him in the doorway of his classroom.

“Late comers are not welcome in this classroom,”

The man standing at the front of the class hasn’t turned in his direction yet, and all Kuroko can do at this point is stare at fiery red hair. Kuroko can feel the blood drain from his face as dread slowly settles in his stomach.

_It can’t be._

His professor cannot be _Akashi fucking Seijuurou_ , because what kind of cosmic irony is this.

“I _said_ , that late comers –” Akashi turns to him, probably to berate him further, but Kuroko sees the surprise, confusion and comprehension that flashes in quick succession in Akashi’s eyes.

A second of silence goes by between them, and Kuroko feels like his heart is about to beat right out of chest.

“… Have a seat,” Akashi says finally, and Kuroko is stunned.

“But you will stay back after class, _Tetsuya_.”


	2. The Most Awkward Conversation of his Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry. It's been a month and two days. I try to AT A MINIMUM post once a month. I wanted to post it two weeks ago but I had a not-so-low-key freak out. I'll try my best to post more regularly in the future! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Kuroko can’t believe what’s happening.

He tries desperately to listen to the lecture, but they’re two and a half hours in and the first page of his notebook is still mostly empty, save for the occasional wayward scribbles here and there. He frowns at the paper in front of him and once again attempts to redirect his attention to his professor. This ends up being a colossal mistake.

The second his eyes are back on Akashi, the redhead’s fiery gaze locks itself with his, and Kuroko swears he seems a devilish grin flicker briefly across the redhead’s features. Kuroko blushes and sheepishly gazes back down at his pathetic excuse for notes.

The universe decidedly hated him.

Honestly, had Akashi not wound up being his professor, the previous night would have been one of the best nights of his life. But no, Akashi Seijuurou, just _had_ to be his professor. And he, of course, just _had_ to arrive late to class. If he hadn’t been late, he might have been able to get away with the redhead not noticing him.

Kuroko sighs heavily as he buries his face into his hands.

This would undoubtedly be the most awkward first semester of his life.

Eventually, Kuroko decides to give up trying to listen to the lecture. He clearly hasn’t been very successful and probably won’t be in the last few minutes, either. Instead, he chances a quick glance at his phone.

32 Unread Messages.

Whoa.

As he opens his messages, he is unsurprised to find that 31 of said messages are from Kise. He decides to open Aomine’s message first. That seems like a far safer, less complicated endeavour to begin with.

> Aomine-Kun 6:45AM

Congratz on getting laid Tetsu ;) Kise has been freaking out since last night. It’s hilarious.

Kuroko isn’t sure if he feels like laughing or crying. On one hand, he’s infinitely grateful for Aomine’s usual bluntness, short-winded support and sadistic enjoyment of Kise’s misery (not that he can say he doesn’t share that same enjoyment), but on the other hand, well, as he mentioned early, the universe hated him.

He decides it isn’t worth dwelling upon, and instead of responding, decides to open the spam that accompanies a friendship with Kise. As expected, the texts vary from excessive worry, to mild jealousy, to incoherent punctuation and emojis. He smiles to himself fondly, as he reads through the seemingly unending onslaught of texts. Although the constant influx of texts can sometimes get annoying, he had, despite himself, come to grow fond of it.

He’s about halfway through reading the messages when Akashi’s voice floats back into his ears and Kuroko stiffens.

“… And that concludes today’s lesson. I will see you all on Thursday.”

The world around him comes rapidly back to the forefront of his mind and he watches anxiously as the plethora of students start filing out of the room. Akashi did ask him to stay after class, but honestly, talking with the redhead is just about the last thing Kuroko wants to do right now. He figures he’ll take the chance and try to make an escape with the crowd. He’s fairly confident it’ll work, seeing as he generally goes completely unnoticed.

He’s about two meters away from the door, however, when Akashi’s voice stops him dead in his tracks.

“ _Tetsuya_. Where do you think you’re going?”

Kuroko winces.

Oh was he ever in for it now.

He takes a deep breath and makes sure nothing shows on his face as he turns slowly towards his professor. Akashi is leaning slightly on his desk, arms crossed over his chest, looking at Kuroko expectantly.

Unsure of what to do or say, Kuroko proceeds to just stand there, staring at the redhead blankly. He knows that this isn’t the most tactful way of dealing with the situation, but honestly, the impassiveness is kind of his default setting and Akashi isn’t exactly being much more talkative than he is at the moment. The two simply stare at each other silently, eyes firmly locked onto each other, until the room is completely void of any other students. Akashi is the one to break the heavy moment.

“You know…” the redhead drawls slowly as he stands and begins advancing towards him. The redhead continues a slow, steady pace that eventually forces Kuroko to back up as well. Before he knows it, his back hits the door behind him and he jolts in surprise. Akashi presses his body up against his and places his index finger under Kuroko’s chin, forcing the blue haired boy to look directly up into those intense, fiery eyes.

“… I despise being lied to.”

Kuroko gulps, but makes sure to keep his expression blank. He doesn’t quite know what or how to feel about the situation. On one hand, he’s terribly intimidated, but on the other, he’s acutely aware of Akashi’s body pressing up against his and he’d be loath to say he didn’t like it.

He knows Akashi is watching, observing his every breath and muscle. That fiery gaze is piercing and intense, magnetic in the most dangerously alluring way. A part of him feels transparent and weak, and that much, he knows he _doesn’t_ like. It’s also something Kuroko knows he can remedy.

“If it makes you feel any better, it was nothing personal.” Kuroko responds blankly, almost smugly.

“Oh?” Akashi hums darkly, mockingly, “I think we got pretty _personal_ in the end.”

Kuroko can’t help the blush that creeps itself onto his cheeks despite himself, but he refuses to break eye contact with the redhead. Akashi’s eyes are challenging, and although he has nothing to respond to that, he refuses to concede defeat.

A few seconds of intense, electric staring passes between them before Akashi retracts his index from Kuroko’s chin and takes a slow, confident step back. Akashi crosses his arms and stares at him quietly.

“What is it you had planned on doing, exactly? Lie to me about your age and profession forever?” Akashi inquires, and Kuroko can’t help but notice the unimpressed, mocking lilt in his voice.

“No,” he begins slowly, trying to keep his voice as level and emotionless as possible. It’s difficult, what with the fire Akashi’s thinly veiled challenge has started in his chest, “I hadn’t planned on calling you at all.”

Surprise and disbelief flicker briefly through Akashi’s gaze, as though the possibility of Kuroko _not_ calling him had never crossed the redhead’s mind until that very moment. Akashi looks like he’d like to protest Kuroko’s statement, but instead, he just smirks. He isn’t sure why, but Kuroko gets the vague impression he is a deer who has just stumbled into a lion’s trap.

“Well then…” Akashi begins, amusement dancing in his eyes, “I guess you’re dismissed.”

A beat of silence passes between them before Kuroko, dumbly, blurts out a notably confused, “What?”

This only seems to heighten Akashi’s amusement and Kuroko can’t help but mentally kick himself.

“You’re dismissed. I shall see you on Thursday.” The professor says primly before grabbing his bag and making his way to the door.

Kuroko watches in stunned confusion as Akashi gracefully exist the classroom, leaving him alone in the empty lecture hall.

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s my professor.”

Kuroko watches as Aomine and Kise collide violently on the court, the basketball rolling pathetically away from his two friends.

“HE’S WHAT!?!?!?!” Kise practically shrieks only a second after the impact. Aomine, on the other hand looks nothing short of dumbfounded as he stares up at Kuroko from the concrete.

“My professor,” he repeats, unhelpfully.

About five seconds of empty silence stretches between them before Aomine bursts out laughing and Kise launches himself onto Kuroko, almost choking him in a hug. Annoyingly (although not entirely unexpectedly) Kise begins to wail as though he might be dead or dying.

Kuroko momentarily regrets telling his friends about his predicament. Honestly, he should have expected his friends would be useless.

“What happened? Kurokocchi are you okay? Did he do anything bad to you? If you want to drop the class, I can help you pay off the fees for an extra semester!!!” Kise cries, clutching Kuroko painfully.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko begins slowly as he attempts to peel the blond off himself. He chances a glare at Aomine who is still laughing before continuing, “I am fine. Please do not offer to spend money on me. I do not need your help.”

When he finally succeeds in removing the obnoxious leech he calls a friend from on top of him, Kise’s wails have toned down to soft, pained moans and Aomine’s loud chuckles have diminished to ragged breathing.

“So, what are you gonna do?” Kise asks meekly.

Kuroko simply shrugs, “Nothing, I guess.”

“Well, did he even notice you? God knows you can be like a ghost sometimes. Maybe if lay low, you’ll be able to get away with never confronting him.” Aomine shrugs, finally over his laughing fit.

Kuroko throws him a dismal look, wishing that could have been the case.

“Too late.” Is all he says, and he hears Aomine curse under his breath before shrugging and rather unhelpfully adding, “Sorry man. Guess you’re fucked.”

Yeah, he’s really starting to regret telling his friends about his predicament.

“Wait… But if he noticed you, then did you guys talk?” Kise asks and pauses when Kuroko nods. “Okay so… What happened?”

Kuroko scrunches his nose a little and recalls his conversation with the redhead.

“… Nothing, I suppose,” he begins, “He just… Dismissed me and said he’d see me next class.”

Kise and Aomine stare at him for a second. Kise just scratches the back of his head and Aomine just shrugs.

“Well, I guess it’s not that big a deal to him then. Maybe it doesn’t really matter?” Aomine says, picking up the stranded basketball.

“… I guess.” Kuroko concedes reluctantly.

The three of them resume their game of street ball, the situation seemingly resolved. But Kuroko can’t help the uneasy feeling in his stomach. Somehow, he felt like there was more to this than Akashi was letting on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big huge amazing thanks to @simply_average for letting me write a long version of her drabble!!! (http://simplyaverage7.tumblr.com/post/136937132383/this-isnt-the-best-thing-ive-written-but-i-just)
> 
> I had so much fun doing this and I'll be making a full story out of it!! Hope you like it and stick around for the rest of this fic!!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
